Order in Chaos
by Dragons123d
Summary: They say that pain, time and death can change a man. Well, they forgot to add Tartarus to that list. Five hundred years in the pit changed him, his ways, and his view of the world, May the souls of his betrayer's burn in the void-Unknown...Enter Revan, the new warrior born from the pit
1. Chapter 1

_They say that pain, time and death can change a man._

 _Well, they forgot to add Tartarus to that list._

 _Five hundred years in the pit changed him, his ways, and his view of the world, May the souls of his betrayer's burn in the void. ~_ **Unknown**

The armored figure walked silently past the guardian to the doors of the Underworld, cloak billowing behind him in the non-existent wind. Cerberus whined and whimpered as he passed, his aura was rich and more powerful than anything the three headed hell-hound had ever felt.

"Here, have this" The man tossed three XL rubber balls to the guardian before moving on, leaving the Cerberus to play with its new indestructible toys.

The lines of the dead parted like an unholy red sea parting for Moses, whispers spread through the crowd as he made his way towards the palace of the Underworlds' king. Interrupting the three judges as two remained silent as the middle one shouted for the spirit to go to the fields of punishment.

The order never came however.

The spirit of Minos was torn in half before a new spirit took his place, the spirit of a certain grey-eyed demigoddess, who smiled before calling for all of Minos's spirits that had been wrongfully judged to be judged again.

He moved on, his place was not here but Hades would feel the change in the judging panel soon and he didn't want to be there when he found out. The skeletal guards that tried to stop him were cut down by his dark-violet blade, the burn marks still glowing after their defeat.

Upon reaching the doors, he blasted them open with nothing but the force. The doors flew open before falling off their hinges from the force. The guards swarmed him, but he calmly cut each and every one of them down. After the guards were spent, he made his way to the throne room, cutting down the fury that tried to torture his soul with her whip.

The god of the underworld was sitting in his throne, his wife was next to him and his son was talking to them when he grabbed the boy by the throat and threw him into the wall behind him.

Hades rose and started to say something when he started chocking on the thick, rich aura that poured off of the intruder in unstoppable waves. Persephone was terrified, she may not like her nephew but she was starting to come around, but this man was more powerful than anything she had ever seen. Tossing her nephew was no easy fate because of his powers over shadows.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what probably was a family meeting, Lady Persephone" The man said respectfully, but the underlining coldness was there, not aimed at her but at the choking god of the dead.

"May I ask why you are here then?" The goddess of spring asked carefully, not wanting to insult the man.

"All I want is to return to the earth's surface but all of the routes have been blocked by a _certain_ god. I came to ask you if you could take me to the surface, if it's not too much to ask, your highness" The man bowed before rising again.

Persephone nodded, a small smile starting to form on her lips. She needed an excuse to get out of the underworld and here it was on a silver platter.

"Of course, Take my hand and I'll get us out of here." The queen of the Underworld smiled, the man nodded before holding out his hand like a knight would for a damsel.

Taking the offered hand, Persephone flashed them out of the Underworld.

* * *

The camp was under attack, monsters roared and howled as they charged the demigods. After the defeat of Gaia, the monsters had stopped only for the attacks to peak.

Out of the chaos, he slashed and hacked, the goddess of spring creating monster-eating flowers and other greenery on the army of Tartarus spawned creatures. The army was losing numbers faster than it wanted too; the leader of the army was the Minotaur turned and smelled his long thought dead foe.

Roaring in challenge, the bull hybrid raised his battle axe and charged his enemy. The man slashed the axe then buried his blade into the chest of the monster.

"Long time no see, beefy" The man said smoothly.

The Minotaur snorted before he said "I will be back, but until then, give them chaos, Perseus Jackson."

The monster exploded into dust, the man sighed as he said "Its Revan now, my old foe."

The army turned and hissed at the bane of all monsters, he raised his blade in challenge at the horde. "Bring it, I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON MYSELF!"

* * *

Persephone entered Camp Half-Blood, looking at the wounded or dead demigods. This was beyond what the last war was like, this was a massacre.

"Lady Persephone, what brings you here?" Chiron asked her, she turned with a sorrowful but determined look.

"Chiron, I came with another as he was unable to leave my husband's realm but I see that you will need help in more ways than one." The Goddess of Spring said, she may be the spring goddess but she could make plants that where used the medical field as could her mother.

"Of course, if you would follow me then." The centaur replied before leading the way to the medic cabin.

* * *

Revan let his weapon deactivate, golden dust was everywhere, everywhere else but him that is. He looked around, not noticing the gold dust as his eyes were on the people of the camp. The wounded were everywhere; he moved up towards a little girl and placed his hands on her chest, healing her. Revan picked her up after before moving towards the camp, ignoring the yells and cries that were aimed at him as he did so.

He found Persephone in the medic cabin; one look at the girl from her told Revan all he needed to know. The goddess took to sleeping child from him and sat in one of the unoccupied beds, tears slowly falling as she whispered "Thank you, thank you for saving my daughter."

Revan collapsed from sheer exhaustion in the bed across from the tearful goddess, how long had he been fighting for now? 300 years? 500? His eyes closed as he fell into a restful and dreamless sleep.

He woke up hours later; the sunlight was shining through the windows of the hospital. He got up from the bed and left, heading towards the forest. He didn't get even get to the door before a small hand took his and made him stop.

"Thank you sir" Revan looked at the daughter of the spring goddess.

He knelt and moved the girl's bangs from her face before he said "I did what I needed to do,"

The little girl smiled before she said "But why are you leaving? Where will you go?"

Revan put a hand on her shoulder before he said "Where ever I am needed, little one. But here is too painful, tell your mother that I will see her in the foreseeable future, OK?"

The daughter of Persephone nodded before she walked back to her sleeping parent, Revan got up and walked out. He made it to the forest edge, pulling off his weapon and walked into its dark interior.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for the cold night to set in, the wind hissing through the trees. Snow was lightly falling amongst the trees as Revan walked through them. The cold was blocked by his armor, for the most part, as he walked through the forest. His senses, however, were on high alert for anything. Even now, while it seemed like he was alone, Revan knew that he wasn't in the slightest.

The wind picked up, cloak billowing before the hairs on the back on his neck stood up. In moments, a crimson blade came into being as it swing around and cut a silver arrow in half. The halves smoked lightly as Revan studied the direction where the arrow came from, noting the shadows were staying just outside his visual range. The next arrows were aimed for his head, chest and shoulders, most of the more dangerous ones were cut down, the few that hit just bounced off.

"I know you are there," Revan said, calmly, "Show yourselves since I'm already in your sights."

Heartbeats passed, then it turned into minutes. Revan waited, subtly turning on the stun setting on both his weapons. Minutes later, they stepped out of the shadows, nearly four dozen young women, ageless beauties that all carried bows and arrows of silver coloration. The Hunt had found him, not that it mattered.

"I know you are here, Goddess of the Hunt, show yourself before I have to stun each and everyone of your huntress's. I will not spill blood but I will defend myself, I am not warning you again."

One of the girls, in a tiara that looked nothing like Thalia, spoke up, "Our mistress isn't here."

"Where is she then?" Revan asked calmly, slowly reaching for his other weapon, something wasn't right about this.

"She's busy with something else, unless you mean Artemis," The girl said, tightening her grip on the bow, "She lost her godhood years ago, Thalia is our Mistress."

"I see," Revan activated his violet lightsaber before taking a battle stance, "I was wondering why I sensed her essence on this path...whatever has happened, I will correct."

"Destroy him!" The tiara wearing girl shouted, arrow coming loose.

Revan spun, both blades cutting through the storm of arrows with ease as he slashed into the girls. The blade was set to stun, but it still hurt as he struck them down. The numbers dropped from four dozen to three then two, before he was standing before the final six.

"This isn't correct, the history that should be is nothing more than a perverted mess." Revan savagely hissed, very unhappy as both blades hummed.

That was then a voice made him turn and find the new Goddess of the Hunt, Thalia Grace, "Stop this!"

Revan snorted before pointing his violet blade at Thalia, his tone holding contempt of the darkest nature, "Where is Artemis, the real Huntress of the Moon?"

Thalia took a step back, startled at the title that held so much power. Names with that sort of power held much presidence in the real world, even mortals could feel how much that title meant. Thalia frowned before sighing, looking distant.

"She...She defied Father's orders to try and find Percy…" She said before looking at Revan, eyes glowing with electricity.

"You're the new Goddess now, correct? Then I'll shall give you the same treatment of those that follow that ungrateful fools' orders." Revan snarled, his feelings taking over as both blades were changed from stun to kill.

Thalia didn't have time to react as Reevan was on her instantly, forcing her on the back foot. Aegis was out as the crimson and violet blades slashed and crashed against it's bronze, Thalia bringing her spear out and trying to stab him, but that was blocked. Revan danced, five hundred years of combat experience fueling his every move and strike. Thalia got in a lucky his, knocking his violet lightsaber out of his hand. Revan simply switched tactics and stances from dual wielding to one sword combat, slashing and hacking at the spear and shield.

The two continued their battle, trees toppled, sparks flew, winds roared. Two powerhouses duking it out in the most primal of battle, battle of man against nature. The Force against the powers of Zeus, natural talent vs combat experience from Tartarus. The Aegis was glowing red hot from the speed and near constant strikes of the lightsaber, Thalia was having a hard time keeping up as she was constantly on the back foot. Revan was only going faster and faster, striking with the force of a raging elephant. That was about to change, hopefully.

Thalia blasted him back with another lucky strike but Revan simply summoned the dropped lightsaber and placed it back on his belt. He raised his hand and sent a bolt of his own electricity in response, making the daughter of Zeus scream, this lightning wasn't natural in any way. The lightning's color suddenly changed from bright sky blue to a malevolent violet purple. Screaming, hissing, sparking as it slammed into Thalia.

"SHOW ME," Revan roared, "SHOW ME WHY I SHOULD LET YOU LIVE FOR FAILING YOUR FRIEND!?"

Thalia screamed before lightning clouds built up around the area, dark and dense. Revan could hear the buildup before raising his blade and catching the lightning with it. Twisting the blade so the moment the lightning was absorbed, he swing it into the smoking daughter of Zeus. Thalia panted as Revan walked over and pointed the crimson blade at her throat.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Thalia. So, so disappointed" Revan sighed before the blade retreated into the hilt, the armored man walking away.

He stopped before saying something calmly, "This isn't you, Thalia Grace, you were so much more when you had someone to rely on. Look at you now, wasted on that old fools' approximation of a hit squad."

He then walked away, the remaining hunters running up to Thalia, who was barely breathing. Guilt and sorrow had found a stranglehold on her soul, making her realize how far she had strayed from the person she had once been.


	3. Chapter 3

Revan walked up to the gates of Camp Jupiter, the Roman Demigod camp was quiet. However, this was broken when he entered the camp, finding it to be burning and destroyed. His weapon was in his hand as he spotted the remnants of the survivors fighting against near impossible, well, almost.

The violet balde activated as he calmly walked up and cut through the monster forces like a polar bear strides through snow. The purple blade spin around him, almost impossible to track with how fast he was spinning it around his body. The monster started to notice him but were cut down quickly as he finished the final few off. Monster dust was everywhere but Revan looked over the survivors, returning his weapon to his belt as he helped them.

His hands worked fast as he patched up the worst of the injured and had to cauterize several wounds with his lightsaber for others. Finally, he found an injured Reyna and quickly started working on her.

"H-huh?" She looked up at him tiredly before her body started to give out.

"Reyna, stay with me," Revan said, sharp and clear as Reyna nearly drifted off, "Don't fall asleep."

"W-why? I'm so sleepy…" She softly begged but was backhanded, making her forget about sleeping completely.

"If you don't stay awake, I'll be forced to slap you again, and I detest hitting such a beautiful face," Revan said, chuckling a bit as he worked on her wounds and ignored the Roman leader's glare.

After finishing patching her up, he motioned a legacy of Apollo over and had Reyna put on a stretcher.

"Get the others, we're leaving this camp, it's too dangerous," Revan ordered, taking command of the soldiers and other survivors, "Any uninjured person is to gear up and form up around the injured, the women and children and Renya. Anyone that isn't in full gear in five minutes will be left behind to cover our backs. MOVE!"

* * *

The wolf house found itself packed with the remains of Camp Jupiter, the Wolf Goddess quickly making sure everyone was settled and taken care of. Revan had patrols set up, mixed with both wolves and Roman Demigods to make sure no monsters go in while the injured recovered. Lupa pulled Revan to the side after.

"You saved them, after all that happened to you, why?" She asked, curious.

Revan folded his arms over his armored chest, sighing as he finally answered, "The Gods did this to me, not the children, they are innocent of the parents sins. You should've seen Camp Half-Blood, Lupa. It was a bloodbath that I had to stop from wiping out everyone, this isn't a normal attack, Lady Wolf. It's an extermination."

That took her aback, before she asked, "How could this be? Terra is no more, so are her children."

"Simple," Revan said before removing his helmet and looking at her.

She gasped, across the son of Poseidon/Neptune's face was three long scars. Red and black from whatever had left them, Percy Jackson looked at Lupa with a sad expression.

"Demons are awakening, Norse monsters are appearing, Egyptian beasts are entering Tartarus ranks, Celtic and Aztec monstrosities are rising. We are facing the greatest force known to mythology in any era, we are either going to die or terminate them completely. The Demigods of all pantheons need to come together as one or we will all perish."

He put his helmet back on and Lupa nodded slowly, realizing how badly this was going to turn out now.

"We leave at dawn, we will gather the Greeks and move to the Golden city, gathering the Demigods into El Dorado." She said said in finality.

"Agreed, we must collect everyone." Revan nodded before looking out the window.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood was quiet as the wounded were still being treated when the Roman Demigods, Lupa and her wolves, as well as Revan marched into Camp. Revan quickly had the children of Ares gather everyone before telling them of the oncoming threat. Chiron was silent before he nodded, face grim.

"Everyone, go, gather the essentials, the injured and everything we need."

Revan gathered everyone from the cabins that didn't come out, even blasting a few apart like the cabin for Morpheus. Once everything had been collected, Revan organized everyone into the group, injured in the middle, the healthy surrounding them as protection. The healers were to care for the injured as they marched, no questions asked. In meer hours, the Camp was emptied and left as a ghost town.

* * *

Revan huffed, looking at the tent city that had been put up. Chiron looked over it as well before looking at him, eyes showing concern.

"Its been years since things had gotten this bad." He said.

"This will be the first multi-pantheon monster army in history, the Olympians have forsaken both sides to not be in this fight, banished me into Tartarus but now, they will suffer. We will be safe." Revan answered quietly as Lupa walked up.

The three were quiet before Revan turned and faced Lupa, speaking in ancient Latin, " _How is she?_ "

" _Asleep and healed, but we are far from safe._ " Lupa sighed, looking at a specific tent that was guarded by her strongest wolves.

" _I noticed, keep her safe, I need to see if I can get a patron for our group to give us more protection._ " He said before walking off into the night, out of sight of Lupa and Chiron.

* * *

It didn't take long for Revan to find a secluded area and put down a patron sacrifice, waiting for some god or goddess to accept it. He watched as flowers sprung up around the sacrifice as Persephone appeared.

"It seems we can't stay away from each other." Revan chuckled.

Persephone nodded, "It would seem so, so why do you need a patron, Revan?"

Revan grimaced behind his mask before he answered her, hoping she would help them in their time of need. If she didn't, the survivors may be doomed.


End file.
